The various embodiments and aspects disclosed herein relate to an accessory for a hat for displaying printed indicia on a covering and/or for protecting the neck of the wearer from sunburn.
Fans at sporting stadiums like to display or show support for a team. To this end, fans will paint their bodies, carry paraphernalia associated with the team or other signs to indicate support for a particular team. Moreover, these fans may subject themselves to rain, sun and the weather in order to show support for their team. Accordingly, fans will expose themselves to extreme conditions in order to show support for their team.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved device for showing support for a particular team while helping to protect the wearer from elements of the weather.